1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispensing tip positioning and storing apparatus for positioning and storing a plurality of dispensing tips, which are used to dispense specimens such as blood, in a tip holding rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an operator manually inserted a large number of dispensing tips (e.g., several thousand or more dispensing tips) into the tip insertion holes of a tip holding rack from a tip stocker to position and store them in the rack. This manual operation required a lot of time and high labor costs.